


Work before boyfriend? In this economy?

by LordFarquad



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFWish, chubby 707, chubby luciel, chubby saeyoung, chubby seven, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: Ok, so Luciel's large frame woudln't hurt form one skipped meal, but that wasn't going to stop Yoosung from getting his boyfriend's attention to him instead work.





	Work before boyfriend? In this economy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request sent to my tumblr @bulletproofscales send ur request there!  
> Annon: "Could i get a fic where seven’s constant snacking while on the computer catches up to him? And then Yoosung finds it adorable and gives him more snacks 👍"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced. 

When Saeyoung invited him to live with him, he couldn’t have been more excited. Not only leaving his dusty studio-apartment; but getting to live with his boyfriend was a massive bonus. The proposal came with Seven’s ascension in his job; apparently he was so good at what he did he became one of the main hackers in the company, which dismissed him from any field mission. He didn’t really knew what that meant; not at least he moved in.

Yoosung didn’t know what to do with himself, how much longer he could repress this, what he thinks Zen would describe as “the beast”; he thought was silly back then but know he really was considering going to the actor for some sort of advice on the issue, that’s how you know, the blond was desesperate. Sevens promotion meant he could stay all day inside; which given the amount of tasks that he had to do, was spent mostly in front of the computer working… and snacking.

Before, he had to keep himself slim for their field missions, and would have to do this sort of special agent training, but not anymore. He could snack all he wanted; and was unconsciously, driving Yoosung to the brink of madness. If seeing him stuffing himself crazy as he worked wasn’t enough; when the effects of his diet began to show, he was officially lost. Seeing him almost everyday, he realized his gain when the redhead was already properly, chubby; jeans snug to his pudgy thighs, button threatening to pop by the pressure of his soft expanding stomach, old red t-shirt rising over his belly button, unable to go down any further the expanse of skin, the rest of the shirt hugging every curve of his love handles and softened chest. He eventually stopped using his hoodie, the extra tightness from it becoming too much; Yoosung missed that, where he would try to wear it, and his flabby arms looked ready to burst… those were the days. When Yoosung left for class, Seven had only one bag of chips down, when he arrived four hours later, there were fifteen; the blond thought it was logically impossible but also, knew for a fact the older would not waste that big amount of chips just for a prank. So…his boyfriend was already gaining weight on his own, him contributing to it…wouldn’t do any harm, right?

And just like that Yoosung’s scheme began, he would make Saeyoung eat, if possible, even more snacks. However he had to make a drastic change of plans, the redhead would often decline, after stuffing himself with the same type of fries all day; it only made sense he didn’t want a 20th bag. It didn’t matter though, since the younger thought of an even better idea, finally all of the cooking lessons his mom gave him were useful; as he began to cook home cooked meals when he got from class, and in large amounts of it. It was just an oddity in the hacker’s routine to have something that wasn’t take out or delivery; he was unable to say no to his boyfriend’s efforts, almost always ending to too full to even stand. The blond would also make food for him to eat during the day while he was out studying, it would variete from full on meals, to desserts, to experiments he wanted him to try; and not only was he official tester of Yoosung’s masterpieces, but would also make sure to polish every single plate as if there was never food in the first place. The blond could only smirk at the man in front of him, it worked.

He heard the door click and soft footsteps, but he couldn’t turn around to greet Yoosung properly. Not only because the chair he had been using for most of his career had somehow become too tight, but he was also in the middle of what he would consider the most important of missions that would determine his company’s fate.

“Hey babe!” He said half heartedly. He noticed his boyfriend got the message as he hummed and walked over to the kitchen; most likely to prepare another delicious meal; his stomach rumbled. Ugh, he would love if he could go get a snack; or even better, not have finished all of the snacks before noon… That would’ve been nice. He took a moment to adjust himself on his chair; he had to do a lot that lately, finding himself uncomfortable in the position he was in oftentimes feeling restraining. He raised himself up with his arms, which was taking a lot more effort than usual; probably tiredness. Took his sides, which poked out of the space between the arm rests in his chair sitting back down, and got on track again.

“Seven! Dinner is ready!” Fuck, he still wasn’t finished, and this was real time urgency. He would be lying if he told Yoosung he wasn’t hungry, hell, he was starving; but he wasn’t sure what would happen to him if he failed this mission, yet he was sure he didn’t want to find out.

“I-I’m sorry, Yoosungie. I have to finish this as soon as possible!” He really was sorry, the redhead hated having to put his job before his boyfriend. Besides, he was almost finished; he just needed a little bit more time. He sighed as he heard footsteps approach him; the blond wasn’t convinced, and he knew it.

“You know I don’t like it when you skip meals Saeyoung.” He spoke sternly, the younger man could have so much authority over him when he wanted; the nickname only making Seven want to go with him to have dinner even more. “It’s really important, isn’t it?” He asked defeatedly; the older didn’t have to look to sense the disappointment in his question.

“Yes honey, I really have to finish this or else I-” His apology was interrupted by the loud rumbling of his stomach; normally he wouldn’t have minded, but he could feel Yoosung’s stare go from his belly to his face. A smirk could be heard in the way he talked.

“Wait a second.” He walked off to the kitchen and came back again to his boyfriend’s desk with a tray. “‘ll feed you.” It wasn’t a question, and something about that made Saeyoung eager to finish his work as quick as possible; not because that was Vanderwood’s orders though. With his statement said the younger brought a chair and sat besides him; and began to bring the pizza slices to the redhead’s mouth, who eagerly bit into it. He hummed happily and mindlessly munched slice after slice; heart swelling at Yoosung’s worry but the fuller he got the more he began to question his boyfriend’s attitude. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it felt as if the tension was rising; both of their breaths heavy, he could feel himself grow warmer, maybe because of the food, most likely because of Yoosungs piercing stare.

He sighed loudly and threw himself back at his chair and spoke out of breath “Finally.” He gave Yoosung a wide smile “You can keep going though.” His smile turned sheepish.Blushing under the younger’s smirk, look in his eyes turning slightly dark. Saeyoung squirmed; beginning to understand his boyfriend’s plan.

“Saeyoungie, you already finished the three pizzas.” Three?! The redhead choked on his own spit, his appetite really did grow with all the pampering hsi was getting“Don’t worry, I’ll get you dessert” He said as he pinched his puffy cheek quite teasingly and walked into the kitchen, Seven gulped. The younger innocently came back with the same tray; but this time with a ridiculously large chocolate cake; he knew him too well. Saeyoung’s puth agape as he stared as Yoosung sat back down, not in his chair; but in his lap. The tray in one hand and a single fork in the other. “I was planning on leaving this for tomorrow; but seeing how fast you are eating everything I make; I thought you might want it.” The older could only moan a response, the weight of the 3 pizzas beginning to hit him, the weight of his boyfriend on top of him, and the weight of the realization of what was going down without him noticing becoming too much for him to handle. Ans Yoosung began feeding getting a big chunk of the humid cake and letting his boyfriend munch on it, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moaned. “Yeah, you like it don’t you? Stuffing your face silly when I’m not around. Do you think you can keep all the fun to yourself huh? Not today sweetheart, today I’m in charge, and I’m going to feed you until you brust.”

He moaned loudly in between bites one hand grabbing Yoosung by the hip and pulling him closer and another holding the tray so the younger could roam his hands around the taunt expanse of skin. Saeyoung felt in heaven; massages making the pain from the stuffing fade away, the taste of the chocolate cake filling him with pleasure, and kisses from his boyfriend in between bites, chocolate sweet taste mixing in each others mouths. It all had the hacker ecstatic. This was the first time of them doing anything remotely close t feederism, hell, he didn’t even know that was what was happening until now. He never imagined it would feel this amazing, he felt like royalty. “So this was your plan all along? To fatten me up? And here I thought you actually cared for me.” He playfully said out of breath.

“As if you didn’t like it” Yoosung brought his face close grabbing the remaining of the cake with his hand and pushing it past Saeyoung’s lips humming approvingly, as he obediently swallows.Even though Seven’s work was done, the food was finished, they stayed like that for a while. Yoosung’s hands freely exploring the hard dome, easing up the pain; making the redhead relax immensely; all tension gone from his body he would kiss the blond’s forehead softly. Both of them growing sleepy. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” He stood up from his lap, and Saeyoung found himself missing the other’s hands over him. “You worked all day, you need to rest.” His heart would always warm at the thought of his boyfriend worrying for him, still not used to the emotion of being taken care of. He smiled fondly at him as he got up from his chair. Or, at least, he attempted to, get you from his chair; his face grew warmer becoming the same color as his hair.

“Ummm, baby? I’m stuck.”


End file.
